Water shortage is a serious matter in certain regions of the world. For example, the Middle East has hardly any groundwater or freshwater sources and, as such, rely on desalination, which is a process of purifying saline or brackish water into potable water. However, traditional desalination solutions require a lot of energy, infrastructure and are costly. The present invention addresses at least these limitations in the prior art.